unexpected
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are in love. Even when their life changes.
1. chandler's reaction

Chandler walked into Monica's room. They were both in college. They had been dating for two years now. He roomed with Ross. She was alone because her roommate just graduated. So they spent most of their time in her room.

"Hey honey." He walked in her room after class and put his hand on her lower back and began to kiss her. "Tell me about you appointment today." Chandler had class that day or he would have went. He sat on her bed and pulled her on his lap then wrapped his arms around her.

"Or we could kiss some more." She started to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"What's going on? Why won't you tell me?" He rubbed her leg. "I'm worried about you. Please tell me."

"Ok but before I tell you if you want to leave I understand." She looked into her eyes like it may be her last time seeing him.

He held her face, "I won't leave. Just tell me."

She sighed. "Alright. We are having a baby." Tears began to fill her eyes. She was scared he would leave.

"Honey I won't leave. I mean this baby isn't planned or anything. But I have a job and have money saved for an apartment." He rubbed her cheek. "It will be ok don't worry."

She hugged him. She couldn't believe how great he was acting about this.

When they broke apart from the hug he asked her: " How far along are you?"

" two months."

He smiled. "I'll go to your next appointment. And we should apartment hunt. After all this dorm is no place for a baby." He joked.

She laughed. "I got a pamphlet. Look." She handed it to him.

It talked about how the baby is growing. "Wow that's neat."

She loved how involved he wanted to be and how sweet he was being to her. "Did you still want to go." They had dinner plans that evening.

"Yes Lets go." He put his hand in hers and off they went.


	2. healthy baby

Monica was now in her third month. Her and Chandler lived at his mom's. She is always traveling so she let them stay there since Monica switched to online classes and wasn't allowed to live on campus due to that.

They were sitting in a room waiting on the doctor. Chandler left work early so he could go with her. Monica was on the examining table. "Chandler relax." He kept pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous." He sat beside her and held her hand.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Hello Monica and Chandler." She shook their hands. "How have you been feeling?"

"Great the morning sickness stopped," Chandler was still holding her hand.

"Oh good. Your due date is March 15th." She did the sonogram so they could see their baby. "I'll give you two a minute."

"That's incredible Mon." He kissed the top of her head.

On the way home they were happy that the baby was healthy and so was Monica.

That night at Dinner Chandler seemed a little nervous. "Is everything ok."

"Yes but I need to ask you something."

"Ok." She was nervous about his question and also wondering if maybe she shouldn't have asked him if everything was ok or not.

"I love you and this baby." He patted her flat stomach. "And when I'm not with you I'm thinking about you. When I'm with you I can't get enough of you. I don't know about you but these two years have been the best two years of my life. I want to spend more with you. Even though the baby wasn't planned I still couldn't be more excited." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Monica will you marry me?"

She wasn't expecting him to ask that. "Yes!" She kissed him and he picked her up and kissed her more all the way to the bedroom.


	3. kicking

"It makes it seem so real." Chandler said as he rubbed her little stomach. She was in her fourth month now and beginning to show.

"Mmhm. It sure does." She kissed his neck a couple of times.

They decided to go ahead and get married right away. She told him she didn't want to be big and miserable when they said I do. Now they are in a hotel room on the beach for the weekend.

"Lets go down to the beach Mrs. Bing." He held the hand her wedding ring was on and kissed it tenderly.

She smiled. It still didn't seem real that all this was happening and that he didn't go all Chandler and run away.

They got dressed and sat on the beach. It was a cool night and no one else was out there. He had his arm around her and her hand was on his leg.

"Why did you stay?" Her hair was blowing in the wind.

"Because I love you."

" You could have had anyone else and not had to marry me and have a baby."

"I didn't marry you because of the baby I married you because I'm crazy in love you and you make me happier then I ever thought I could be. I didn't have to stay. I could have been a jerk and left but I didn't."

"I love you." She said when their lips were almost touching.

"I love you too." He laid down in the sand and pulled her on him as they kissed. They stayed laying their for hours. "Want to go back to the hotel?" He stood up and helped her up.

"Yeah. Oh wait." She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Is that our baby kicking?" She nodded. "Was that the first time?"

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed before returning to the hotel.

Chandler ended up going to the store to get Monica some watermelon at two in the morning. He didn't mind though. If his pregnant wife wanted it he would get it. Wife…it still felt weird to say but he liked it. He got the watermelon and brought it back to her.

"Thank you honey." She offered him some. "No thanks. Make sure my baby in there gets nice and full." He kissed her stomach before getting back in bed. He laid there and looked at her. He was so glad he was there to be apart of this experience.


	4. special surprise

Chandler was having a great week. He graduated from college , got a great job at an advertising company and found him and Monica were having a little boy.

"You should name him Joseph." Joey always suggested that. Joey just moved in next door.

"No Joe, Mon won't want to name him that." Chandler was putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"Where is Mon at anyway?" Joey looked behind him to see if Monica was there.

"She's sleeping. With the baby kicking at night she hasn't been sleeping well.

"Have you told her yet?" Joey took a bite of his pizza.

"No I want it to be a surprise."

"You want what to be a surprise." Monica came in the kitchen. She was 5 months and fully showing now. She was wearing his shirt and his boxers.

"Well good morning." He kissed her lips. Then Joey made them stop kissing. "Good morning my little boy." He placed a hand gently on her stomach.

"You still didn't answer my question Bing."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the table and gave her breakfast. "It's a surprise honey." He smiled when she pouted. "Pout all you want but I'm not telling you until this evening." He turned to look at Joey. "Thanks Joe." He said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault. I have to go. But I'll see you later man."

When Joey left he went over to Monica. "If you must no know I can take you."

"Yes." She jumped up. "Where is it?"

He looked at her up and down checking her out. "As much as I love you in this you need to get dressed."

"But I'm not sure what to wear."

He laughed. "Monica I just spent $300 on maternity clothes for you. I'm sure you can find something."

"Ok ok" She stopped. "Ow."

"What is it what's wrong." He rushed to her side.

"Nothing he's pushing into my side."

He rubbed her side to make her feel better. "See? He agrees that you have clothes to wear." He joked.

She laughed. "I'll be back."

When they were driving in the car he told her to close her eyes so she did. He helped her out and led her to where they needed to go. "Ok open." He whispered into her ear.

"Chandler what is this?" They were standing in front of an apartment door.

"This is ours. It's two rooms and two baths. There are no stairs so it's safe for a baby and it's right outside of the city." He opened the door to show her the inside. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately for several minutes. "And I love you." She said brushing against his lips.

He smiled. He loved making her happy. "Come on." He grabbed her hand to show her around.

Even though She got pregnant in College and it wasn't what they expected things couldn't be better for the both of them,


	5. date night

They had the apartment all decorated and moved in. Christmas had came and gone. Now they were getting ready for New Years. The baby's room was now done and Monica only had a month of school left. She couldn't wait to be done.

Chandler woke up and looked at his clock. It said 8:30. He was so glad it was finally Saturday. He didn't have to work today so he was able to spend it with Monica. He turned over to see her still sleeping. He put his arm around her and could instantly feel the baby kicking. "Wow you get up early son." He whispered. "Can't you give mommy a rest?" He smile and kept his arm there. He loved morning's like these. He got up so he could do some cleaning for her. Now that Monica was 6 months pregnant, cleaning was getting harder which made her upset.

When Monica woke up it was almost noon. "Your up late. Are you ok?" He pulled her gently on his lap and kissed her head then said good morning to the baby. It was something he did everyday since they found out she was pregnant.

"Yeah just tired." She played with his fingers. "Chandler?"

"Hmm." He said as he was kissing her neck.

"I want to go on a date?"

"What do you mean? We go out to dinner all the time." He played with her hair.

"That's not what I mean. I want a date date. You know like when we were dating. Before we found out we were going to be parents.

He smiled at her. That smile she loved so much. "Ok lets go out tonight then." He rubbed her cheek lovingly.

"Ok." She kissed his nose.

Later that night he took her to a place on the beach that was very romantic. They ate and talked for two hours. After they finished he helped her up and they left.

"Thank you Chandler." They walked hand in hand.

"Anytime babe." He kissed her hand that he was holding. "Lets get a cab."

"But it's a beautiful night."

"I don't want you getting to tired." He got a cab and they went home. They sat in bed and he rubbed her feet. "You ready for bed?" He could see in her eyes she was.

"Uh huh." She yawned.

He laid down and pulled her in his arms and they fell asleep thinking about their amazing night.


	6. making up

"Chandler Bing." Chandler answered his phone after setting a photo down he was looking at of him and Monica.

"Hey honey." Monica responded in a cheery tone.

"Everything ok?" He asked concerned standing up.

"Yes I just had to call and tell you I have officially passed college."

"That's great sweetie."

"Oh and don't forget. Doctors appointment today at 2." It was time for her 7th month check up. She only had 9 weeks until the baby would be born. They were getting anxious but they were also a bit nervous to be parents.

"Yes I remember. I will be there. I promise. I have a meeting but I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Ok bye I love you too."

Monica sat in the waiting room waiting for Chandler to arrive. She saw his black trail blazer pull up.

"Monica the doctor will see you now." A nurse came from in the back.

"Hey," Chandler ran in. "Sorry traffic was crazy." He kissed his wife and they followed the nurse to the back.

The doctor came in. Chandler was holding Monica's hand. "How are you feeling Mrs. Bing?

"My back has been hurting lately."

"That's normal." She then explained to the couple ways to help her feel more comfortable then did the ultrasound. The doctor left so Monica could get changed.

"Do you have to go back to work?" She played with his tie.

"After I take you home." He grabbed her purse and handed it to her.

"You don't have to. She got to big to drive so she took a cab there.

"Don't give me that look." He rubbed her chin. "You heard what the doctor said. The baby is getting in the position to be born. You want to try and keep him in there for two more months. He rubbed her stomach.

"Ok ok you win. Lets go."

He took her home. "Ok I will be home later. Please oh please try to not do anything. Don't even cook dinner. I got it taken care of. It's not every day my wife graduates college." He smiled and kissed her lips.

She smiled. "See you later.

He got home a little earlier then usual. She was sitting on the couch drinking hot tea. " Were you ok today?" He hugged and kissed her.

"Yes. No need to worry."

"Well I picked up dinner and got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense." He put a pillow behind her back. "Here open it."

"It's beautiful thank you baby." She hugged him. He got her a sapphire necklace.

"Your welcome." He said as he was leaning in to kiss her. After the kiss their noses were still touching. "Guess what?"

"What?" She scooted over so she could be closer to him.

He put her legs on his lap. "All I did was worry about you all day so my boss agreed to let me work at home until after the baby is born."

"That's great." She kissed his ear , cheek then his lips.

"Are you ready to eat? I bet the baby is" He rubbed her stomach then helped her up.

"You're the best." She kissed his shoulder as he led her into the kitchen.

"I try." He pulled a chair out for her when someone knocked. "You sit I'll get the door." He went over to the door and to his surprise it was Judy. He stepped outside "Look Judy you shouldn't be here. Monica has to take it easy and not get upset."

"Ok I see your point. Just give her this." She handed him an envelope and walked away. He walked in after opening it.

"Who was that?" Her hand was resting on her stomach.

"Uh it was your mom. She said she's sorry and gave us a check for $200. It's for the baby. They still had to get a changing table so this was perfect.

She was shocked and wasn't sure what to say. She agreed to talk to her parents. So after dinner Chandler called them and told them they could come talk as long as they agreed to not upset Monica.


	7. labor

Monica and Chandler were on their way home from a doctor's appointment. They only had 4 weeks to go.

They were stopped at a red light when Chandler looked over at a couple getting out of their car with a tiny baby. "Can you believe that's going to be us soon?" Chandler asked as he grabbed his wife's hand to get her attention. He really wasn't scared anymore about the thought of being a dad. He knew it was time to grow up when he heard Monica tell them about the baby. So he did.

"I know." She looked at the couple and smiled as they drove off. Being a mom was something she always dreamed of. She was hoping these next few weeks would fly by. She was sick of being pregnant and couldn't wait to get a chef job at an amazing restaurant in the city.

**4 weeks later**

It was March 15 , the day the doctor said Monica was due. She was ready for the baby to be born already. She was so miserable the only one that could touch her anymore was Chandler.

"Hey Chandler?" Rachel continued when she saw him look up at her. "We are headed off now but please call when she goes into labor and we'll come right back." They were driving to Jersey to Joey's premier. He was the lead in a new movie. Monica couldn't go and Chandler refused to leave her alone.

"Ok I will have fun." He hugged them all as they left. He looked out the window and saw a light snow begin to fall. He decided to watch some TV. He was caught up on work so he really had nothing to do because Monica was asleep. It was 11pm.

"Chandler Chandler get up." Monica shook him.

He looked at the clock. It read 3:20am. He sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions." She said in the middle of one. They were starting to get more painful so she knew it was time to go to the hospital.

He put his hand on her stomach. "Don't worry I'll get you to the hospital." He got her bag then held her hand as she had another one. "Oh gosh." He was starting to get worried. "They are only a minute apart." He gently helped her up and drove her to the hospital.

"Honey you are doing great." He held her hand through another contraction. He wiped her forehead. She had been in labor for 5 hours now. He hated seeing her in pain like this.

"Please make this stop. It's taking to long."

"I wish I could but I can't I'm sorry." He kissed her hand that he was holding. "Do you need anymore ice?" He rubbed her stomach.

She shook her head no as another contraction came and he coached her through it.

Just when it stopped the doctor came in. "Ok Monica your at 6 centimeters now. I'll be back in a bit to check on you."

When the doctor left Monica covered her face with her hands. Oh boy this was going to be a long night she thought.

.


	8. graduation

15 hours later Zachary Chandler Bing was born. He was 7lbs 2oz and was 20 inches long.

"I'm so proud of you." Chandler whispered in her ear and then kissed her.

"Where are they taking him?" Monica asked trying to sit up.

"It's ok honey they are just taking him to clean him up and make sure he's ok." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Hi Zachary." She said as the nurses handed him to her.

As the night went on her and Chandler took turns holding their new baby.

As the weeks went by Chandler and Monica were adjusting more and more to being parents. Even though they were both done with college early today was the day of the graduation ceremony. While Monica did her hair and make up Chandler got Zachary ready.

"Are you all ready to see mommy and daddy graduate." He kissed Zachary's cheek as he picked him up off the changing table. "There's a sentence I never thought I would say. He strapped Zachary in his carrier checking the straps multiple times to make sure he was strapped in good and then picked it up. "Are you ready to go Mon?"

"I sure am." She grabbed the diaper bag as they walked out of the door.

Zachary sat with Phoebe during graduation. Monica and Chandler both couldn't believe they became parents and graduated college in the same year.

After they walked across the stage they went over to wear Phoebe and the baby were. Monica took him from Phoebe and nursed him.

"Congratulations you guys," Phoebe said.

"Thanks phoebs ." They both said.

They both felt so accomplished. They had a great apartment , a baby and they officially graduated college.


End file.
